Liam O'Brien
Liam Christopher O'Brien (born May 28, 1976 in Belleville, New Jersey, USA) is an American voice actor. He's married to voice actress Amy Kincaid. He's known for voicing: Gaara in Naruto and Jushiro Ukitake in Bleach. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2013-2017) - Johann Schmidt/'Red Skull', Blood Brother#2 (ep11), Boy#4 (ep59), Commuter (ep30), Doctor Strange (eps59-78), Tour Guide (ep33) *Disney Pickle and Peanut (2016) - Head Mannequin (ep17) *Disney Sofia the First (2013-2018) - Boswell (ep13), Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2011) - Captain Anatoly Krimov/Red Star (ep18), German CEO (ep18) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2014-2015) - Arkon (ep23), Green Skull (ep47), Hydra Commander (ep47), Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (ep47), Red Skull Dinosaur (ep48) *Star Wars Rebels (2014-2017) - Commander (ep4), Deck Officer (ep46), Imperial Tech (ep46), Imperial Technician (ep12), Morad Sumar, Shuttle Pilot (ep12), Stormtrooper#1 (ep2), Stormtrooper Squad Leader (ep23), Yogar Lyste *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2014-2016) - Guard#1 (ep1), Kickback, Underbite *Ultimate Spider-Man (2016) - Doctor Strange (eps81-102) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Angel/'Warren Worthington III', Nightcrawler/'Kurt Wagner', Nitro/Robert Hunter (ep8), Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Lavion, Sir. Portis Weatherly (ep21), Truck Driver (ep17) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Iron Man & Captain America: Heroes United (2014) - Johann Shmidt/'Red Skull' *Iron Man & Hulk: Heroes United (2013) - Johann Shmidt/Red Skull *JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time (2014) - Aquaman, Batwing Computer *Marvel Hulk: Where Monsters Dwell (2016) - Doctor Strange *Planet Hulk (2010) - Hiroim 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Thor: Legend of the Magical Hammer (2013) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Disney Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel (2013) - Johann Schmidt/'Red Skull' *Everstar (2015) - Paxley *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Black Panther: Trouble in Wakanda (2018) - Doctor Strange *Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion (2014) - Morad Sumar, Supply Master Yogar Lyste, Vendor#1 Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Afro Samurai (2007) - Kihachi (ep1), Patron 4 (ep1) 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Legend of the Twilight (2004) - Tom (ep1) *Blade (2012) - Daniel (ep4), Police Lieutenant (ep2), Ship Crew (ep3) *Blade of the Immortal (2009-2010) - Araya Kawakami *Bleach (2011-2014) - Jushiro Ukitake, Construction Worker A (ep257), Rikichi (ep355), Soul Reaper (ep245), Soul Reaper B (ep336), Soul Reaper C (ep338), Weatherman (ep318) *Blue Dragon (2008) - Gran Kingdom Soldier, Stranger in the Ruins *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (2006) - Pana *Boogiepop Phantom (2001-2002) - Yoji Suganuma, Additional Voices *Boys Be... (2006) - Makoto Kurumizawa *Buso Renkin (2008) - Gota Nakamura, Hideyuki Okakura *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Lloyd Asplund *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2009) - Lloyd Asplund *Comic Party (2004) - Taishi Kuhonbutsu *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (2005-2006) - Doctor A (ep11), Drunk Man (ep5), Employee (ep9), Fisherman (ep14), Guy B (ep10), Jiro (ep6), Mafia A (ep26), Male Employee (ep15), Man with Sunglasses (ep15), Mysterious Guy, Noodle Stand Owner (ep3), Officer (ep1), Tony Long *DearS (2005-2006) - Chef (ep11), Employee B (ep10), Miu's Master (ep8), No.3 *Destiny of the Shrine Maiden (2006) - Tsubasa *Digimon: Fusion (2013-2015) - Deckergreymon, Kotemon (ep23), Mercurymon (ep25), Neptunemon, Seahormon, Trailmon Kettle, Vilemon *Durarara!! (2011) - Crowd Man#2 (ep7), Morita, Patron#4 (ep7) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Jinnai Yodogiri (Phone Voice; ep12), Morita (ep11) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Heaven Slave (ep3), Jinnai Yodogiri (Phone) *Ergo Proxy (2006-2007) - Vincent Law *Eyeshield 21 (2007) - Additional Voices *Fate/stay night (2006-2007) - Archer *Fate/Zero (2013) - Kariya Matou, Firefighter (ep7) *Figure 17 (2003-2004) - Toru *Gad Guard (2005) - Additional Voices *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005-2006) - Andrea Cavalcanti *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Gino (ep2), Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Fake Laughing Man (ep6), Medical Student (ep8), Robber (ep17) *Girls Bravo (2005-2006) - Kazuharu Fukuyama *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - Ray *Gungrave (2005) - Executive (ep14), Researcher (ep15), Sam (ep13) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Guinble Kaito, Man (ep26) *Haré+Guu (2006) - Clive *Ikki Tousen (2004-2005) - Fighter A (ep7), Fighter B (ep8), Ganryo *Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians (2013) - Genpou Saji/'Shishi Ouin' *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor (2014) - Genpou Saji/Shishi Ouin *Kamichu! (2006) - Shika, Hero in Movie (ep11), Inu Osho (ep2), Konoha Kamaitachi (ep1), Pilot (ep4), School Boy (ep10), TV Caster (ep14) *Koi Kaze (2005) - Kei Odagiri, Friend A (ep7), Men (ep4) *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne (2013) - Dizelmine, Grocery Store Clerk (ep5), Kojiro Nogami, Operator (ep11), TV Voice (ep9) *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Isaac, Jamil, Marchio, Additional Voices *Marmalade Boy (2005) - Akira Mizutani *Mega Man Star Force (2007) - Cygnus (ep1), Police Officer (ep5), Scientist (ep1) *Monster (2009-2010) - Dr. Kenzo Tenma *Naruto (2006) - Gaara (ep20) *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2017) - Gaara, Adult Urushi (ep338), Boy (ep400), Cameraman (ep218), Cat with Scar (ep189), Crowd Member#3 (ep181), Gang Member#3 (ep180), Kegon, Kokuyo (ep235), Kotetsu Hagane, Land of Water Feudal Lord (ep218), Leaf Village Official, Man B (ep65), Old Man A (ep75), Pops (ep63), Sabiru (ep193), Samurai (ep204), Sand Council Member (ep16), Sand Ninja with Bow, Ship Captain (ep243), Suiu, Weather Forecast (ep6) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2013) - Gagoze, Shoei *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Hidemoto Keikain, Shoei *Paradise kiss (2006-2007) - Guy in Street (ep1), Seiji Kisaragi *Paranoia Agent (2004-2005) - Mitsuhiro Maniwa *Planetes (2006) - Board Member D (ep24), Terrorist *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2016) - Announcer (ep4), Boyfriend (ep5), Bus Driver (ep7), Host (ep6), Male Student A (ep2), Movie-Obsessed Man (ep7), Nephrite, Porter (ep4) *R.O.D the TV (2004-2005) - Criminal (ep1), Editor (ep3), Scholar (ep24) *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Nephrite *Saiyuki Reload (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2006) - Demon (ep5) *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Scrapped Princess (2005) - Furet *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Tokugawa Ieyasu *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Tokugawa Ieyasu *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Tokugawa Ieyasu (ep12) *Stellvia (2005) - Minister of State (ep14), Navigator (ep16), Security Force (ep15) *Tenjho Tenge (2005-2006) - Shin Natsume *Texhnolyze (2004-2005) - Haruhiko Toyama, Man C, Saburo Yagihashi (ep10) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007) - Baseball Team Captain (ep7) *The Melody of Oblivion (2005) - Horu, Masaru Hashimoto, People of the Cape (ep5) *The Prince of Tennis (2007) - Masahi Arai *The Slayers: Evolution-R (2010) - Rezo *The Slayers: Revolution (2010) - Sorcerer (ep3), Additional Voices *The Third: The Girl with the Blue Eye (2007-2008) - Blue Breaker, Young Man (ep8), Additional Voices *Tiger & Bunny (2012-2013) - Yuri Petrov/'Lunatic', Bomberman (ep14) *To Heart (2007) - Additional Voices *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Retrieval Team Soldier *Zatch Bell! (2006) - Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Di Gi Charat (2005) - Yoshimi 'Movies' *Afro Samurai: Resurrection (2009) - Shichigoro 'Movies - Dubbing' *Appleseed (2005) - Leyton, Soldier *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey (2013) - Torturer, Additional Voices *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc III: The Advent (2014) - Torturer, Ubik, Additional Voices *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Jushiro Ukitake, Zabimaru *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Jushiro Ukitake, Soul Reaper, Thug *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Jushiro Ukitake, Man at Mall, Research and Development Operator *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Jushiro Ukitake, Squad 1 Soul Reaper *Boruto: Naruto the Movie (2017) - Gaara *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2012) - Archer *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2006) - Red XIII *Iron Man: Rise of Technovore (2013) - Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Prisoner *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Gaara, Kotetsu Hagane *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Gaara *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Nadare Roga *Patlabor: The Movie (2006) - Kataoka *Patlabor 2: the Movie (2006) - 2nd Unit Officer, Interceptor Pilot B *Redline (2012) - Frisbee *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Tokugawa Ieyasu *Tales from Earthsea (2010) - King's Guardsman *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Bully A, Gaara, Kotetsu Hagane *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Beginning (2013) - Yuri Petrov/Lunatic *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Rising (2015) - Yuri Petrov/'Lunatic' 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Jack (2004) - Sasaki (ep9) *Chunin Exam on Fire! Naruto vs. Konohamaru! (2014) - Gaara *Ghost Talker's Daydream (2005) - Driver (ep3), Editor (ep2) *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Clive *Hellsing Ultimate (2007-2014) - Dark Walter (ep9), Spirit of the Jackal (ep5), Vatican Officer (ep8), Wild Geese (ep3), Zepplin Commander *K.O. Beast (2003) - Bud Mint *Leave it to Piyoko! (2005) - Thin Blob (ep3) *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (2015-2017) - Gihren Zabi, Kai's Friend (ep5) *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2010-2014) - Hill Dawson, Operator *Yukikaze (2004) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama - Dubbing' *Code Geass (????) - Japanese Guard (ep15), Lloyd Asplund (ep14) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Curse of the Golden Flower (2007) - Prince Jai *Cutie Honey (2007) - Additional Voices *The Neighbor No. Thirteen (2006) - Akai 'Movies' *Prometheus (2012) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Call of Duty: Heroes (2014) - Additional Voices *Infex (2012) - Additional Voices *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Adam Brewer, BPD Officers, Officer Clarysse, Officer Cottell, Officer Fitzgerald, Officer Hussein *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Cop *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Additional Voices *BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea (2013) - Additional Voices *Bodycount (2011) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Multiplayer Voices *Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare (2016) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized (2009) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance (2011) - Additional Voices *Captain America: Super Soldier (2011) - Allied, Howard Stark, Hydra *Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 (2008) - Akula Submarine *D4: Dark Dreams Don't Die (2014) - Phillip Cheney *Darksiders (2010) - War *Darksiders II (2012) - Disembodied Voices 2, War *Devil May Cry 4 (2008) - Sanctus *Doom³: BFG Edition (2012) - Christopher A. Vargas *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Niall *DreamWorks School of Dragons (2013) - Tuffnut *Dungeon Siege III (2011) - Alexei, Roderick, Additional Voices *Evolve (2015) - Additional Voices *Fable III (2010) - ADR Walla Group *Fallout: New Vegas (2010) - Additional Voices *For Honor (2017) - The Warden (M) *Fuse (2013) - Raven Guard/Grigori *Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series (2015) - Lord (ep4) *Gauntlet: Seven Sorrows (2005) - Elf *God of War: Ghost of Sparta (2010) - Soldier 7 *Golden Axe: Beast Rider (2008) - Additional Voices *Gormiti: The Lords of Nature! (2010) - Lavion, Water Gormiti *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - Additional Voices *Guardians of Middle-Earth (2012) - Gollum, Haldir *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2: Heart of Thorns (2015) - Pact Scout, Veteran Whispers Agent *Guitar Hero: World Tour (2008) - Additional Voices *Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (2014) - Illidan Stormrage *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Illidan Stormrage *Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) - Hunter 03, Umnak *Infamous: Second Son (2014) - Male Activist, Street Thug, Working Class Male Ped 1 *Injustice 2 (2017) - Reverse-Flash/Eobard Thawne *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight (2009) - Trash Mob B, Wrath *Kane & Lynch 2: Dog Days (2010) - Additional Voices *Karateka (2012) - Monk *Killzone 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Additional Voices *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Knave of Pride, Seelie Warrior, Titarion, Tuatha Soldier *League of Legends (2013) - Yasuo *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Additional Voices *Lego Dimensions (2015-2017) - Gollum, Lord Voldemort, Mad Dog Tannen *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Peter Ludlow *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Johann Schmidt/Red Skull, Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Admiral Statura *Lego The Lord of the Rings (2012) - Additional Voices *Lone Echo (2017) - Apollo, Labor Unit-Series 8, Titan Commans *Lost Planet 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *MadWorld (2009) - Scissors man, Soldier 7, Zombie *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Mafia II (2010) - Brian O'Neill *Mafia III (2016) - Additional Voices *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Electro, Havok, Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner *Marvel Super Hero Squad (2009) - Male Cop, Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner, Shield Controller *Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite (2017) - Doctor Strange *Masquerada: Songs and Shadows (2016) - Jezero fon Huric, Portieri (Fey Attack) *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Gollum *Middle-earth: Shadow of War (2017) - Daughter's Suitor, Gollum *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Gaara *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Gaara *Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (2007) - Gaara *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Gaara, Additional Voices *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes (2007) - Gaara *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Gaara *ObsCure (2004) - Kenny Matthews *Operation Flashpoint: Dragon Rising (2009) - Marines *Pillars of Eternity (2015) - Additional Voices *Pillars of Eternity II: Deadfire (2018) - Serfan, Vax'ildan *Racedriver: Grid (2008) - Irish Teammate *Red Faction: Armageddon (2011) - McMahon *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Dan Mason *Red Steel 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *République (2014-2016) - Station 14 *Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles (2009) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D (2011) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil 5 (2009) - Reynard Fisher *Rise of Nightmares (2011) - Marchosias *Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell (2015) - Demons, Husks, Vlad the Impaler, William Shakespeare *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Silent Hill: Shattered Memories (2009) - Father on Phone *Singularity (2010) - Additional Voices *Skullgirls (2012) - Leviathan *Skullgirls: 2nd Encore (2015) - Dr. Avian, Leviathan *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices *Spec Ops: The Line (2012) - Exile Officer, Marines *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (2008) - Electro/Max Dillon, Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Commodore Margok, Additional Voices *Supreme Commander 2 (2010) - Jaran Kael *Tekken 6 (2009) - Miguel Caballero Rojo, Paul's Ending Narrator *Terminator: Salvation (2009) - Resistance Soldiers *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Electro/Maxwell Dillon, Gentleman, Undercover Agent *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified (2013) - Nico Dasilva, Sectoid *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset (2018) - Eslion, Sapiarch Imedril *The Last of Us (2013-2014) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Angmir, Baranthor, Elladan, Elrohir *The Order: 1886 (2015) - Finley *The Saboteur (2009) - Additional Voices *Titanfall (2014) - Barker *Titanfall 2 (2016) - Barker *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Tomb Raider (2013) - Solarii *Transformers: Devastation (2015) - Motormaster, Seeker 3 *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Autobot Flyer, Decepticon Soldier 02 *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Air Raid *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011) - Hired Thugs *Undead Knights (2009) - Lord Follis *WildStar (2014) - Bolt, Captain Thokov, Ersoth, Marauder Eeklu, Mordesh Male, Vorion *World of Warcraft: Cataclysm (2011) - Illidan Stormrage *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016-2017) - Illidan Stormrage *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Last Recode (2017) - Endrance *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Endrance *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Endrance, Additional Voices *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Endrance, Additional Voices *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon (2011) - Bravo 2, Additional Voices *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Additional Voices *Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation (2007) - Captured Emmerian Pilot, Priest *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Bernard "Owl" Schmidt, Additional Voices *Aedis Eclipse: Generation of Chaos (2007) - Duo *Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia (2007) - Ayatane Michitaka, Elemia Knight *Arcania: Gothic 4 (2010) - Additional Voices *Armored Core: For Answer (2008) - Dario Empio, Liliana Insurgent#2, Takafumi Arisawa, Totient, Wong Shao Lung *Asura's Wrath (2012) - Asura *Atelier Meruru: The Apprentice of Arland (2012) - Sterkenburg Cranach *Atelier Iris 2: The Azoth of Destiny (2006) - Chaos, Imperial Soldier *Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland (2010) - Sterkenburg Cranach *Atelier Totori: The Adventurer of Arland (2011) - Sterkenburg Cranach *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) - Krumly *Binary Domain (2012) - Additional Voices *Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War (2007) - Duke of Alençon, Éric, John Fastolf, Magnus *Bleach: Dark Souls (2008) - Jushiro Ukitake *Bleach: Shattered Blade (2007) - Jushiro Ukitake *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Jushiro Ukitake *Bleach: The Blade of Fate (2007) - Jushiro Ukitake *Bravely Default (2013) - Nobutsuna Kamiizumi *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Nobotsuna Kamiizumi *Castlevania: Curse of Darkness (2005) - Isaac *Castlevania: Harmony of Despair (2010) - Jonathan Morris *Catherine (2011) - Orlando Haddick *Cross Edge (2009) - Judas, Ayatane Michitaka *Culdcept Saga (2008) - Additional Voices *Dawn of Mana (2007) - Salamander *Dead or Alive 5 (2012) - Rig *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice (2008) - Master Big Star, Additional Voices *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) - Kain Highwind *Dissidia Final Fantasy NT (2018) - Kain Highwind *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Drakengard (2004) - Jail Guard B, Wounded Soldier A, Wounded Soldier D *Drakengard 3 (2014) - Cent *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Guan Yu *Enchanted Arms (2006) - Makoto/'Mystery Man' *Eternal Sonata (2007) - Waltz *Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave (2006) - Steven Bisson *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Steven Bisson *Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates (2008) - Cu Chaspel *Final Fantasy IV (2008) - Kain Highwind, Zeromus *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Enkidu *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Operator *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Caius Ballad, Resident *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Inigo *Fire Emblem Fates (2016) - Izama, Laslow, Zola *Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon (2010) - Class Photo, Dog Collar, Him *Front Mission 4 (2004) - Calvo, Wagner *Guilty Gear 2: Overture (2008) - Ky Kiske *Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- (2014) - Axl Low, Masked Man A *Hexyz Force (2010) - Faust Schnizer, Guard, Screaming Guard, Virtus *Jeanne d'Arc (2007) - Luther *Killer Is Dead (2013) - David, Narrator *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Caius Ballad *MagnaCarta 2 (2009) - Huaren *Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis (2008) - The Other Vayne, Vayne Aurelius *Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy (2009) - Goto *Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games (2016) - Zazz *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Gaara *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Gaara, Kotetsu Hagane *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Gaara, Kotetsu Hagane *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Gaara, Kotetsu Hagane *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Gaara *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Gaara *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2006) - Gaara *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 (2007) - Gaara *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Gaara, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Gaara *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Gaara, Kotetsu Hagane *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Gaara *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Gaara, Kotetsu Hagane *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Gaara, Kotetsu Hagane *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Gaara *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto (2017) - Gaara *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Gaara, Gatō's Henchman, Hidden Leaf Villager *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Gaara *NeverDead (2012) - Alex *NieR (2010) - Grimoire Weiss *Ninja Blade (2009) - Doctor *Odin Sphere (2007) - Ingway *Operation Darkness (2008) - Jude Lancelot, Herbert East, Waffen-SS Schutze *Persona 4: Arena (2012) - Akihiko Sanada *Persona 4: Arena Ultimax (2014) - Akihiko Sanada *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Akihiko Sanada *Professor Layton and the Last Specter (2011) - Additional Voices *Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask (2012) - Additional Voices *Professor Layton and the Unwound Future (2010) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Civilians *Romancing SaGa (2005) - Jelton Man, Melvir Guard, Raphael *Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love (2010) - Sugarubi *Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked (2006) - Mugen *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Tokugawa Ieyasu *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (2013) - Masahiro Sakurai/'Spooky', Unusually Knowledgeable Man *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (2007) - Akihiko Sanada, Punk, Smirking Classmate, Young Man *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES (2008) - Akihiko Sanada, Guard#2 *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 Portable (2010) - Akihiko Sanada, Punk, Smirking Classmate, Young Man *Shin Megami Tensei IV (2013) - Navarre, Uriel, Voice, Yamato Takeru *Silent Hill 2 (2012) - Eddie Dombrowski *Sonic: Forces (2017) - Infinite *Sonic: Lost World (2013) - Zazz *Soul Nomad & the World Eaters (2007) - Levin, Raksha *Spectrobes: Origins (2009) - Neal *SpellForce: Shadow of the Phoenix (2005) - Additional Voices *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Demetrio, Dion Landers *Street Fighter V (2016-2017) - Gil, Shadaloo Soldier (L) C *Suikoden IV (2005) - Keneth, Merchant-like Man *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (2008) - Orochi *Tales of the Abyss (2006) - Dist the Reaper *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (2007) - Stahn Aileron *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Cumore, Hanks *Tales of Xillia (2013) - Gilland, Mr. Eldin *Tales of Xillia 2 (2014) - Gilland *The Evil Within (2014) - Male Villager, Obese Zombie, Valerio Jimenez *The Last Remnant (2008) - Additional Voices *The Wonderful 101 (2013) - Additional Voices *Unchained Blades (2012) - Lucius, Nidhogg *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Additional Voices *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Baldren Gassenarl *Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria (2006) - Lezard Valeth *Virtue's Last Reward (2012) - Dio *White Knight Chronicles II (2011) - Madoras *Wild Arms 5 (2007) - Chuck Preston, Crewman, Moderate Veruni Leader *Yggdra Union: We'll Never Fight Alone (2008) - Durant *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Darkdeath Evilman, Geo Martin Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (393) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (243) *Years active on this wiki: 2001-2018. Category:American Voice Actors